Love Hate
by RinriChoi
Summary: Cinta dan benci itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda tipis. Dan kau tak akan menyadari kapan benci itu pergi lalu tergantikan oleh cinta. /YEWOOK. WARNING INSIDE./
1. Chapter 1

Tidurnya yang terasa nyaman seketika hilang saat beberapa tepukan di pipi diterimanya. Sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia menyampaikan bentuk protesnya pada seseorang yang sudah mengganggu acara tidurnya dalam sebuah lenguhan pelan.

"_Chagiya!_"

Oke, telinganya sudah mendengar sebutan itu beberapa kali, dan ia yakin panggilan penuh sayang itu ditunjukan untuknya.

Perempuan dibalik selimut yang sama dengannya itu bernapas lega saat kedua mata lelaki yang sedari tadi ia coba bangunkan itu perlahan terbuka.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Sora." Geramnya, dan ia menarik perempuan itu untuk berada dalam pelukannya.

"Cepat bangun! Orangtuamu sudah pulang, Yesung!"

Dan pemuda bernama Yesung itu tampaknya masa bodoh saja, bahkan jika orang tuanya nanti menemukannya dalam keadaan telanjang, bersama seorang wanita yang sama telanjangnya, dan berduaan di atas kasur di dalam kamarnya ini pun ia tak peduli.

"_Hah_, biarkan saja." Jawabnya, kali ini dengan kedua mata yang kembali tertutup.

"Jangan bodoh! Ayah dan ibumu bahkan sedari tadi meneriaki namamu dan menggedor pintu kamar ini!"

Perempuan itu beberapa kali memukul dada bidang pemuda di hadapannya agar cepat tersadar dan berhenti melakukan perbuatan yang mungkin dapat mengundang amarah ayahnya nanti.

"Biarkan saja, ayah dan ibu— apa?! Ibu?!"

Saat itu juga kedua mata Yesung terbuka lebar, bahkan ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Membuat perempuan di hadapannya itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, ibu, ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Sejak kapan aku memiliki ibu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Love Hate ©Choi Rinri

**Super Junior **© God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : YAOI, OOC, OC, Typo(s), _Adult _Fanfic, AU, _Ageswitch_, _Mom_!Wook & _BadSo_n!Yesung.

_Don't Like? Don't read!_

_._

Yesung : 24 tahun

Ryeowook : 27 tahun

Kangin : 40 tahun

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Yesung benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia tersenyum. Ia dalam keadaan _mood_ yang hancur total!

Sejak ia membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan ia yang saat itu hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, ia sudah diseret begitu saja oleh ayahnya menuju ruang tamu, dan tentunya ayahnya pun dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk. Sedangkan kekasihnya ikut terkena imbas, keluar dari rumah ini setelah ia mendapat bentakan keras dari Kangin.

Yesung sedari tadi menutup rapat mulutnya, masa bodoh dengan ayahnya yang terus berbicara—

"Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, Yesung?!"

—bahkan kembali membentaknya.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dengan raut masamnya. "Ya, aku mendengarkannya." Timpalnya asal.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal disini, bersama kita."

Dan untuk yang ini, Yesung benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Lebih baik kau bawa saja dia pergi ke apartemenmu, aku sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, aku tidak mau diganggu!"

Nada suaranya meninggi, bahkan Yesung sempat menggebrak meja di hadapannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya atas keputusan ayahnya, yang menurut Yesung semaunya sendiri.

"Apa hakmu untuk tidak setuju atas keputusanku?! Hanya aku yang berhak mengatur apapun di rumah ini!"

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan tentang rumah ini? Semenjak kematian _Eomma_ dua tahun yang lalu, aku selalu ditinggal sendiri dan seakan tidak memiliki _Appa_, kau tahu?!"

Kali ini ucapan Yesung membuat Kangin itu menggeram marah.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Hentikan, _Hyung_!"

Dan jika tak ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil di sampingnya, mungkin Kangin sudah mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi putranya tersebut.

Yesung memutar kedua matanya malas, merasa muak melihat adegan tersebut. Baginya, sikap pemuda di samping ayahnya tersebut hanya berpura-pura membelanya saja agar terlihat baik.

Kesimpulannya, seperti mencari muka.

"Jadi, kau datang pagi-pagi ke rumah ini, mengganggu tidurku, dan bahkan mengusir kekasihku, hanya untuk memperkenalkan aku pada _namja_ ini dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma_?"

Yesung tersenyum mengejek, memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak beberapa saat lalu diperkenalkan Kangin sebagai ibu barunya. Mereka sudah menikah, bahkan Yesung sendiri tak tahu kapan ayahnya itu menikah, kali ini Yesung yang menyebut Kangin sebagai ayah kurang ajar.

"Ya, namanya Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku tidak bertanya, Kangin."

Yesung tertawa pelan, sedangkan Kangin menahan napasnya dengan Ryeowook yang mengusap bahunya dan terus mengingatkannya untuk lebih bersabar.

"Setidaknya, jika ingin memberiku ibu baru, berikanlah aku seorang wanita cantik, bertubuh seksi, dan terlihat menggoda hingga aku pun diperbolehkan untuk mencicipinya di ranjang."

Yesung menyeringai, memperhatikan Ryeowook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Bukan yang seperti ini.. payah sekali. Dan apa kini orientasi seksmu bermasalah? Sejak kapan kau menyukai seorang pria? Astaga.. _Eomma_ di surga pasti akan sangat muak melihat suaminya menjadi memiliki kelainan—"

_Plak!_

Dan saat itu juga Kangin menampar Yesung, wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang memburu. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncak, bahkan ucapan Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk lebih menahan emosi pun tak digubrisnya.

"Ucapan kotor macam apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Yesung?!"

Kangin bangkit dari sofanya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan marah yang begitu menyalang.

"_Hyung_, tenangkan dirimu! Kita dapat membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik!"

Ryeowook berusaha menarik Kangin untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia begitu panik melihat Kangin yang begitu tersulut emosi. Karena selama ini, Kangin selalu bersikap lembut padanya, ia tak pernah melihat Kangin yang seperti ini. Kangin yang begitu terbakar emosinya.

Yesung hanya diam dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Tapi anak kurang ajar ini sudah menghinamu, Ryeowook!"

"Dia pantas dihina, apa yang pantas dibanggakan dari pemuda pendek sepertinya? Dada yang besar saja ia tak punya. Sudahlah! Aku ingin kembali tidur!"

Dan saat itu juga Yesung melangkah pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kangin yang masih diliputi emosinya bersama Ryeowook yang terus mencoba menenangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya dalam sekali bantingan. Dalam hati ia terus berkata, bahwa ia tak ingin memiliki seorang ibu baru.

Ia sadar, bahwa selama ini ia sudah tak lagi menganggap kehadiran Kangin sebagai ayahnya, karena Kangin pun bersikap seperti itu. Kangin seakan tak menganggapnya ada dan Yesung mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya hanya dalam bentuk materi.

Maka dari itu, seharusnya ia tak peduli jika Kangin memiliki istri baru, yang secara bersamaan ia pun memiliki ibu baru.

Tapi, bagaimanapun, baginya tak ada satu pun yang dapat menggantikan ibunya.

Park Jungsoo, hanya dialah wanita yang akan selalu dan sampai kapanpun ia sebut _Eomma_. Bahkan, sekalipun sosok berparas cantik itu tak lagi dapat Yesung lihat, selain dari sebuah foto berbalut bingkai hitam yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya.

Hanya Park Jungsoo, bukan Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung jelas tak terima. Selama ini, ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Maka tak heran ia begitu hidup bebas dan tanpa arahan. Membentuk karakternya yang buruk dan pemberontak, selalu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba Kangin datang, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengannya, datang bersama seorang pemuda yang diperkenalkannya sebagai ibunya dan mulai detik ini akan tinggal bersamanya.

Itu tandanya, hidupnya yang bebas mungkin akan segera berubah menjadi hidup yang penuh aturan karena ia akan tinggal bersama seseorang yang harus dipanggilnya _Eomma_. Ia sudah memperkirakan jika pemuda bernama Kim Ryeowook itu akan banyak mengatur hidupnya.

Dan Yesung sama sekali tak ingin diatur.

Yesung juga memperkirakan jika _namja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook itu hanya berbeda beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin tiga tahun? Yesung memperkirakan.

"Selain menjadi gay, sekarang dia pun menjadi _pedophile_." Ujarnya, mengingat umur Kangin yang sudah memasuki kepala empat dan kini istri barunya itu berumur tak jauh berbeda dengannya, anaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis itu, karena ia sendiripun memiliki beberapa teman yang memiliki kekasih seorang _namja_. Bahkan ia pun pernah di ajak salah satu temannya, Hyukjae namanya, pergi ke sebuah bar yang berisikan kumpulan para _namja_ yang saling memadu kasih di dalamnya.

Yesung masih mengingat bagaimana tubunya selalu bergidik ngeri setiap melihat banyak _namja _yang berciuman, saling menyentuh tubuh pasangannya, dan mendesah penuh gairah di dalam bar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin Yesung masih butuh waktu."

Kangin menghela nafas, ia membawa koper berisi pakaian Ryeowook ke dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook membuntutinya di belakang, ia ikut menghela nafas.

"Apa ia membenciku?"

Ryeowook menatap Kangin saat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Raut manisnya terlihat muram. Sejujurnya, tentu saja ia sedih atas sambutan Yesung yang tak begitu bersahabat padanya. Atau bahkan bisa disebut Yesung sama sekali tidak menyambut kehadirannya di rumah ini.

Kangin menaruh koper milik Ryeowook di samping lemari, kemudian ia duduk di samping ranjang dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya meminta Ryeowook untuk duduk disana.

"Ia tak membencimu, sudah kukatakan ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menerimamu sebagai ibu barunya."

Kangin mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut, membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa tenang dan ia tersenyum tipis. Kangin memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya agar ia merasa nyaman dan tenang, Kanginnya memang begitu lembut.

Dan ia sedikit bingung, kenapa anak tirinya itu begitu bertolak belakang dengan Kangin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini, Ryeowook."

Kangin berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan Ryeowook yang pagi ini sudah disibukan dengan kegemarannya, yaitu memasak.

"Ini sudah waktunya sarapan, _Hyung_. Beruntung di kulkas terdapat beberapa bahan masakan, dan Yesung pun pasti belum mengisi perutnya, _kan_?"

Ryeowook terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memotong beberapa sayuran hijau dan memasukannya ke dalam air yang mendidih, lalu mengaduknya beberapa saat.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan anak itu." Kangin menghela napas, lalu memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Bagaimanapun, sekarang Yesung menjadi anakku juga. Sudah seharusnya aku memperhatikannya."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, kemudian mematikan api kompor dan mulai menyiapkan tempat untuk masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal Yesung lebih dekat, _Hyung_. Aku ingin mengenal anakku lebih dekat."

Ryeowook membawa masakannya menuju meja makan. Kangin mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku tahu, jika bukan karena itu kita tak mungkin berada di rumah ini. Aku lebih suka berada di apartemen kita, hanya berdua denganmu."

Kangin menarik kursi untuk Ryeowook, kemudian duduk di samping istrinya tersebut.

"Jangan seperti itu, _Hyung_." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan Kangin.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu, membawamu ke rumah ini agar kau dapat mengenal Yesung lebih dekat. Bahkan akupun harus ikut tinggal di rumah ini dan kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia, seperti impianmu." Raut Kangin terlihat tak suka, "Astaga, kupikir itu terlalu sulit untuk terjadi. Kau ingat sendiri bagaimana sikap Yesung saat pertama kali melihatmu, _kan_?"

Ryeowook yang mendengar Kangin terus berbicara itu hanya tersenyum sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan tahu seperti apa kedepannya, _Hyung_." Ryeowook menaruh sarapan yang sudah disiapkannya di depan Kangin. "mungkin saja kedepannya Yesung dapat berubah dan menerimaku sebagai ibunya."

Kangin menghela nafas, lagi-lagi Ryeowook terus bersikeras untuk tetap menjalankan rencananya; tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya dan Yesung lalu mereka bertiga menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ya, terserah saja," dan Kangin mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membangunkan Yesung."

"Tidak perlu," Kangin menahan Ryeowook untuk tetap di tempatnya, "Dia pasti akan menyakitimu lagi jika kau melakukan itu."

Kali ini Ryeowook menyerah, mengikuti apa yang Kangin katakan dan ia kembali duduk manis di samping suaminya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau habiskan sarapanmu dulu, sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Maka dari itu, mungkin wajar jika setelah sarapan tadi Kangin sudah diharuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Namun, yang membuat Ryeowook sebal adalah;

Apakah di hari pernikahannya yang baru saja menginjak satu minggu ini Kangin masih diharuskan untuk bekerja?

Kenapa Kangin hanya mengambil cuti dengan waktu yang begitu singkat?

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal, sebagai pengantin baru, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kangin. Wajar saja,_ kan?_

Dan disinilah Ryeowook sekarang, duduk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu dengan berbagai pikiran yang membuatnya gelisah. Selain memikirkan tentang Kangin dengan rasa sebal yang dirasakannya, Ryeowook juga memikirkan Yesung.

Ya, Ryeowook memikirkan _namja_ yang kini menjadi putranya itu. Anak laki-laki yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun dengannya dan dipaksa Kangin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma_.

Ryeowook mendongkak, memperhatikan tangga yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Pagi sudah berganti siang, namun Yesung masih belum terlihat keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan sarapan yang dibuatnya pun sudah dingin.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar membenciku, mungkin saja jika aku tak disini, Yesung pasti sudah beraktivitas sejak pagi." Ryeowook menghela napas.

Ryeowook terus memandangi tangga, berharap Yesung sudah menapaki tangga itu dan turun lantai dasar rumah ini.

Namun karena terlalu lama seperti itu, pada akhirnya Ryeowook justru melamun. Bahkan, ia tak menyadari Yesung yang kini sedang turun melewati tangga dan memperhatikannya.

Yesung tak banyak berekspresi saat melihat Ryeowook berada di hadapannya. Ia masa bodoh bahkan berjalan seperti tak menganggap keberadaan ibu tirinya tersebut.

Ryeowook baru tersadar saat ia mendengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yesung yang ternyata baru saja memecahkan gelas.

"Astaga, Yesung!"

Ryeowook segera berlari dan menghampiri Yesung yang kini sedang berjongkok dan memunguti satu persatu pecahan gelas di lantai.

"Menyingkir."

Yesung menepis keras tangan Ryeowook yang berniat untuk membantunya. Walau mendapat penolakan dari Yesung, Ryeowook tetap bersikeras ingin membantu.

"Biar aku yang membereskan—"

"Kubilang menyingkir, bodoh!"

Yesung kembali menepis tangan Ryeowook, namun hal tersebut justru tak sengaja membuatnya terkena pecahan gelas yang dipegang Ryeowook. Yesung meringis pelan dan menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?!"

Yesung masih belum melupakan kekesalannya tadi pagi, bahkan ia menganggap Ryeowook sebagai penyebab ia menerima tamparan dari Kangin. Setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu ayahnya, mereka kembali bertemu dengan sebuah tamparan sebagai sambutan. Sama hangatnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang biasa diberikan ayah kepada anaknya jika mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Tidak, Yesung, a-aku— _akh_!"

Ryeowook meringis saat Yesung menarik salah satu tangannya, dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Yesung melakukan itu. Hingga ia merasakan sakit saat Yesung menaruh pecahan gelas di telapak tangannya lalu _namja_ itu membuat tangannya mengepal dan menekannya.

"_Akh_ s-sakit, Yesung.."

Ryeowook mulai menangis saat pecahan gelas menekan begitu kuat dan melukai telapak tangannya. Bahkan Ryeowook dapat melihat darah segar mulai mengalir disana.

Yesung justru menyeringai, senang melihat Ryeowook kesakitan.

"Ini baru permulaan,"

Yesung masih menekan kepalan tangan Ryeowook, ia menatap kedua mata Ryeowook yang memerah dan basah. Bibirnya menyungging membentuk seringai jahat.

"Aku tak memerlukanmu, karena aku tak pernah mau menganggapmu ada disini. Urusi saja dirimu." Yesung menekankan setiap ucapannya.

Ryeowook memberanikan menatap Yesung dengan mata yang terus meengeluarkan air dan bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan isakan pelan.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ryeowook, dan itu membuat Ryeowook merasa takut dan tegang.

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Tetap berada disini dengan rasa sakit yang bahkan lebih dari yang kau rasakan sekarang, atau segera pergi dari sini bersama suamimu yang brengsek itu." Bisik Yesung.

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Apakah Yesung benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Apakah Yesung memang ingin melukainya? Jika melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari telapak tangannya, Ryeowook yakin ucapan Yesung tadi bukan sekedar gurauan.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya agar ia tak menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa, ia tak boleh menangis, apalagi karena _namja_ di depannya ini. _Namja _yang berstatus sebagai putranya dan disini ia sebagai ibunya.

Puas melihat Ryeowook tersiksa, Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Ia menapaki anak tangga dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ryeowook membuka telapak tangannya yang kini dipenuhi darah. Menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Rasanya memang sakit, namun hatinya terasa lebih sakit saat ia sadar bahwa Yesung benar-benar membencinya. Belum ada sehari ia di rumah ini, tapi Ryeowook sudah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ryeowook kini sadar, ia tak akan pernah percaya pada cerita Cinderella. Ia tak akan percaya pada cerita yang menyebutkan jika ibu tiri itu kejam dan selalu menyiksa anak dari suaminya.

Karena yang kini Ryeowook rasakan justru berbanding terbalik dengan cerita di dongeng anak-anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengobati lukanya, Ryeowook segera menuju _supermarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Mengingat Yesung yang selama ini tinggal sendiri, di dalam kulkasnya lebih di dominasi oleh makanan instan. Sangat _minim_ persediaan makanan seperti sayur dan daging.

Setelah pulang dari _supermarket_, Ryeowook dengan semangat membersihkan rumah ini. Rumah besar yang selama ini ditinggali Yesung begitu tak terawat. Ia memaklumi karena Yesung hanya tinggal sendiri dan tak memiliki pembantu.

Sedikit kesulitan memang, mengingat tangannya yang hanya ia obati dengan diberi tetesan obat merah. Namun Ryeowook tetap bekerja dengan telaten. Setidaknya, jika Yesung tak nyaman dengan kehadirannnya di rumah ini, Ryeowook ingin membuat Yesung nyaman dengan rumahnya yang kini dalam keadaan bersih dan rapih.

Setelah membersihkan rumah, memasak untuk makan malam lalu membersihkan diri, Ryeowook berniat merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa. Baru saja ia duduk, ia melihat kehadiran Yesung.

Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikan Yesung yang menuruni anak tangga. Sejak insiden tadi pagi, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Yesung secara langsung, apalagi untuk menyapanya.

Yesung malam ini terlihat rapih namun terkesan santai. Ryeowook menebak jika Yesung akan pergi keluar, mungkin menemui kekasihnya itu?

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menyapa Yesung, atau bahkan meminta Yesung untuk makan malam terlebih dulu bersamanya dan Kangin yang sebentar lagi akan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Akh_, asap rokokmu membuatku muak, _Hyung_!"

Hyukjae menutup hidungnya, ia juga mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pada asap yang melewati pandangannya. Hyukjae memang seorang _namj_a, namun ia bukan seorang perokok seperti Yesung. Ia justru sangat membenci rokok, terutama asapnya.

Yesung mendengus, "Kau tahu sendiri, aku akan seperti ini jika aku dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk, bodoh."

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia tahu itu, Yesung akan semakin berulah jika ia dalam keadaan tak baik. Ia bisa menghisap banyak rokok dan menenggak berbotol-botol minuman jika sedang memiliki masalah.

"Jadi, hari ini apa masalahmu, _Hyung_?" Hyukjae menggeser duduknya untuk lebih mendekat pada Yesung, "kita datang ke bar ini untuk bersenang-senang, ayolah!"

"Sejak kapan aku bisa bersenang-senang di dalam bar berisi gay seperti ini?"

Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Yesung, mengingat dirinya sendiri adalah seorang gay. Dan ia pun masih ingat, jika sahabatnya ini benar-benar risih dengan hubungan tabu antara sesama jenis itu.

Namun anehnya, Yesung sama sekali tak merasa risih bahkan jijik padanya, mereka dapat berteman baik sejak bangku sekolah hingga kini keduanya sudah menjadi pria dewasa.

"Oke, oke, sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu!"

Yesung menekan ujung rokoknya pada pinggiran meja, kemudian membuangnya asal.

"Si brengsek itu menikah lagi,"

Saat Yesung berkata seperti itu, Hyukjae seketika terlihat menahan tawa. Reaksi sahabatnya tersebut tentu saja membuat Yesung jengkel.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bergurau?"

"Tidak, tidak," Hyukjae masih mencoba menahan tawanya, "sekarang aku tanya, sejak kapan kau peduli pada _Appa_mu, _huh_?"

"Aku tak pernah peduli padanya."

"Lalu dimana masalahnya?" tanya Hyukjae kembali.

"Sekarang pria brengsek itu tinggal bersamaku, bersama istri barunya itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Yesung, Hyukjae akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hebat! Kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia!" ejek Hyukjae seiring tawa lebarnya.

"Menjijikan!"

Hyukjae masih menertawai nasib sahabatnya itu meski kini raut wajahnya berubah dan err— aura menyeramkan yang kini mulai Hyukjae rasakan.

"_Hey_, jangan cemberut, _dong_!" Hyukjae menyikut pinggang Yesung, "seharusnya kau senang, _Hyung_. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan memiliki keluarga yang baha—"

"Persetan! Istri si brengsek itu seorang _namja_!"

"_Mwo_?!" kedua mata Hyukjae dibuat membulat. "kau mengejekku tidak waras karena berpacaran dengan Donghae, dan sekarang ayahmu sendiri berhubungan dengan seorang _namja_, bahkan mereka sudah menikah. Jadi kau ini anak dari orang yang sama tidak warasnya denganku, _ya_, _Hyung_?"

Hyukjae semakin tertawa lebar.

"Hyukjae sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung membuka pintu dengan sedikit terhuyung. Keadaan di dalam gelap saat ia berhasil membuka pintu dengan susah payah, mengingat ia yang hampir keseluruhan kesadarannya berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Ia kembali menutup pintu dengan satu bantingan keras. Tak peduli sebising apapun, karena di dalam pikirannya ia masih hidup sendiri. Di rumah ini masih ditinggalinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan dua orang yang ia anggap sebagai pengganggu itu.

"_Oh_, sudah pulang?"

Yesung yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan meraba-raba dinding seketika mendongkak, melihat seseorang yang baru saja berbicara dan menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Ternyata kau, brengsek," ujar Yesung pelan.

Kangin menatap tajam Yesung, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Kangin segera menghampiri Yesung dan—

_Brak!_

Saat itu juga Yesung terdorong menabrak meja karena sebuah pukulan keras yang diterimanya. Kangin baru saja memukulnya, tepat di wajahnya.

"Anak bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _Umma_-mu, _hah_?!"

Yesung tak memberi perlawanan saat Kangin menarik kerah jaketnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak kurang ajar seperti ini!"

Kangin kembali memberi satu pukulan di wajah Yesung. Tepat saat ia memukul Yesung, Ryeowook terbangun dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook segera menarik Yesung dan merengkuhnya. Melindunginya agar tak kembali mendapat pukulan dari Kangin.

"Kau melukainya!" Ryeowook mulai menangis melihat keadaan Yesung yang hampir bisa dikatakan babak belur. Ia cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di sudut bibir Yesung, "kau melukai anakmu sendiri!"

"Tapi dia juga melukaimu, Ryeowook! Dengan sengaja dia melukaimu!"

"Ini hanya luka kecil di tangan tapi _Hyung_ membalasnya dengan luka yang lebih parah! Kenapa kau setega ini pada anakmu sendiri?!"

Kangin tak lagi membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Ia diam, mencoba mengatur emosi dan napasnya yang memburu. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Kangin memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook tak mempedulikan Kangin yang mungkin saat ini marah padanya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Yesung, memapahnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Yesung yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar membuat Ryeowook tak terlalu kesulitan karena ia sedikit-sedikit masih bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Yesung, dengan perlahan Ryeowook membaringkan Yesung di ranjangnya. Melihat keadaan Yesung yang mendapat luka di tubuhnya membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir, seharusnya ia tak ceroboh dan dapat menyembunyikan luka di tangannya dari Kangin. Jika ia bisa, mungkin Yesung tak akan seperti ini.

Dan mungkin Yesung tak akan semakin membencinya setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Ekhem siapa ya yang kemarin minta dibikinin fanfic baru ekhem *clingak clinguk* xD

Hai! Aku kembali dengan fanfic baru, sesuai dengan permintaan beberapa readers yang meminta dibuatkan fanfic baru x3 Fanfic ini temanya sebenernya agak ganjal(?). Jujur, tema fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang pernah aku baca (bukan yewook, sih) yang menceritakan hubungan orang tua dan anak gitu. Tapi yang aku baca semenya jadi ayahnya, ukenya jadi anaknya, dan itu banyaaaaak banget. Ada juga yang ukenya ibunya, semenya anaknya, tapi wajar soalnya ukenya di kehidupan nyata pun umurnya lebih tua dari semenya.

Tapi ini… aku ngebalik posisi jadi Yesung yang anaknya dan Ryeowook ibunya xD umur Ryeowook pun dibuat lebih tua dari Yesung. Nekat sih bikin cerita kaya gini, sama kaya waktu bikin ryeowook jadi pedo dan yesung jadi anak kecil xD Yesung disini sadis ya (seperti biasa._.) tapi mungkin lebih berandal(?) dibanding Yesung di Yours atau fanfic penyiksaan aku yang lain xD ngomong2 Yours, sabar ya yang satu itu lagi proses ._.)b

Sebenernya ini masih prolog gitu, masih banyak yang belum aku jelasin dan seiring berjalannya waktu (ceilah xD ) akan bermunculan tokoh tokoh lain. Buat pacarnya Yesung, itu OC ya, bukan Kang Sora atau sora sora yang lainnya ._. Oh iya, disini Yesung dibuat straight xD dia normal gitu, tapi setelah ketemu ryeowook yang awalnya benci kesananya jadi…..tau lah :3

Oh iya lagi, makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin review di MLF ;; ga nyangka kalian masih inget dan seantusias ini.. kalian semua luar biasa! Hahaha ;-;)b aku selalu penuh perasaan dan seksama(?) kalau baca satu persatu ripyu dari kalian. Sampai senyum senyum gitu xD

Panjang banget ya.. ._. udah deh segitu dulu, ditunggu ya ripyunya! ^^)b

Jangan lupa lerstarikan fanfic yewook yang hampir punah ya! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Perlahan, sepasang iris gelap itu terbuka. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia mengingat jika ruangan dengan dominan warna gelap ini adalah kamarnya.

Yesung meringis pelan saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dahinya, ia mencoba bangun namun tubuhnya terasa berat untuk di gerakan. Dan saat itu, ia baru menyadari jika di kamar ini ia tak hanya sendiri.

Yesung sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook di kamar ini. _Namja_ itu terlelap dalam posisi duduk, dengan kepala yang menyandar pada sisi ranjangnya.

Tak berapa lama, Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu cukup peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari Yesung sudah lebih dulu bangun dan kini memperhatikannya.

"Yesung—"

"Keluar,"

Ryeowook terdiam saat Yesung baru saja memintanya untuk keluar.

"Kubilang keluar, keluar dari kamarku." Ujar Yesung kembali saat melihat Ryeowook yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ryeowook akhirnya menurut. Mengikuti kemauan Yesung dan perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya. Langkahnya terasa berat, karena sejujurnya Ryeowook tak ingin terlalu cepat pergi dari kamar Yesung. Ia masih ingin berada disini, bertanya pada Yesung tentang kondisinya, atau setidaknya memastikannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Akh_,"

Ryeowook yang baru saja memegang kenop pintu langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar Yesung yang meringis kesakitan. Ia mendapati Yesung yang rupanya sedang berusaha untuk bangun lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

Ia tahu bahwa Yesung pasti akan menolaknya, namun tanpa berpikir panjang Ryeowook segera menghampiri Yesung dan memegangi pundak namja itu.

"Kumohon jangan menolak, Yesung." Lirih Ryeowook.

Dan sepertinya Yesung tetaplah Yesung. Ia tetap Yesung yang sejak awal tak bisa menerima kehadiran Ryeowook dalam hidupnya. Yesung menepis keras tangan Ryeowook, sedikitpun ia tak berniat menerima bantuan Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujar Yesung pelan, "karena aku sudah terbiasa sendiri."

Yesung memegangi pinggiran meja nakasnya. Pandangannya yang tajam menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Pergi dari pandanganku. Bahkan, jika bisa, pergi dari hidupku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Love Hate ©Choi Rinri

**Super Junior **© God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : YAOI, OOC, OC, Typo(s), _Adult _Fanfic, AU, _Ageswitch_, _Mild Language_, _Mom_!Wook & _BadSo_n!Yesung.

_Don't Like? Don't read!_

**.**

Yesung : 24 tahun

Ryeowook : 27 tahun

Kangin : 40 tahun

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

Ketiganya berada dalam satu meja makan.

Dan ketiganya terjebak dalam suasana yang dingin dan kaku.

Ryeowook sebenarnya benci suasana seperti ini. Sebelum ia datang ke rumah ini, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di apartemen bersama Kangin saat keduanya belum menikah namun sudah tinggal dalam satu atap. Ryeowook masih mengingat jika ia dan Kangin selalu menghabiskan waktu makan pagi dengan ceria.

Ryeowook selalu memulai banyak percakapan saat sarapan, dan Kangin dengan antusias mendengarkan dan membalas setiap ucapan Ryeowook. Kangin tak pernah melarang Ryeowook yang begitu berisik saat makan.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Ryeowook melirik Kangin yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat serius, seakan ia sedang menghabiskan makan paginya sendiri.

Dan saat ia diam-diam mencuri pandang ke depan, Ryeowook menemukan wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya dari Kangin. Yesung terus menunduk. Tak hanya serius, raut wajahnya terlihat tak menyenangkan.

Sepertinya semua ingatan Yesung tentang semalam sudah kembali. Karena itu, ia yang biasanya selalu berani melawan dengan keras setiap ucapan Kangin, pagi ini ia hanya bisa diam saat Kangin menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersama.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kemauan Kangin, Ryeowook yang meminta Kangin untuk menyuruh Yesung ikut sarapan bersama. Ryeowook berharap, dengan duduk di satu meja seperti ini mungkin saja dapat membuat suasana tegang di antara mereka sedikit mencair.

Namun ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Tak seperti Kangin yang menyantap makanan buatan Ryeowook, Yesung lebih memilih roti tawar yang diolesi selai sebagai sarapannya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat memakan makanan buatan ibu tirinya tersebut. Ryeowook yang tadi melihat Yesung lebih memilih roti dibanding masakannya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat Kangin bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaian kantornya.

"Nanti jangan pulang terlalu malam, _ya_."

Ryeowook tersenyum seraya merapikan kerah kemeja Kangin yang lipatannya sedikit tak rapih. Melihat senyum Ryeowook pagi ini membuat Kangin sedikit meluluh. Kangin sebenarnya tidak marah pada Ryeowook, ia hanya ingin dengan sikap dinginnya Ryeowook dapat sadar bahwa ia ak menyukai sikap Ryeowook semalam. Sikap Ryeowook yang masih saja membela Yesung.

"Aku akan selalu pulang cepat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu."

Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Kangin dengan jelas melirik ke arah Yesung yang masih duduk di meja makannya. Yesung sadar bahwa Kangin baru saja menyindirnya, namun ia terlihat tak peduli.

Ia hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung adalah _namja_ yang jarang sekali berada di rumah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya, menginap di rumah temannya, atau berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, sejak insiden pengusiran yang dilakukan Kangin terhadap kekasihnya tersebut, Yesung belum menghubunginya lagi. Entah bagaimana kabar kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang bernama Sora itu terus mencoba menghubunginya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa enggan untuk menghubunginya balik.

Sejak kedatangan Kangin dan Ryeowook, ia merasa seakan tak lagi memiliki kesenangan hidup.

Jam menunjukan pukul satu siang. Di rumah ini hanya ada Yesung, dan Ryeowook tentunya. Jika biasanya Yesung sudah pergi entah kemanapun yang ia mau, hari ini ia lebih memilih diam di rumah.

Terlebih wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi luka lebam, ia tak ingin melihat Hyukjae yang tertawa sampai mati jika melihat keadaannya yang memalukan seperti ini. Ia sudah membayangkan jika Hyukjae pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Saat ini Yesung sedang duduk santai di ruang tv. Duduk santai, namun raut wajahnya tak terlihat santai sama sekali. Ia sedang menonton acara komedi. Namun sejak awal acara itu dimulai, Yesung sama sekali tak terlihat tertawa.

Sesuatu membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut saat ia hampir merasa mati kebosanan. Ia melirik ke samping, dan suasana hatinya yang buruk semakin menjadi saat menemukan Ryeowook dengan santainya duduk di sampingnya, duduk di satu sofa yang sama dengannya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Sepertinya keberanian Ryeowook untuk mendekati Yesung sedikit-sedikit mulai kembali.

Sejujurnya, Yesung sedikit malas meladeni— walau sebenarnya Ryeowook tak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Yesung melirik sebuah wadah berisi air di tangan Ryeowook. Di dalamnya terdapat kain.

Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tv di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara yang ditayangkan di tv itu, ia hanya sedang bersikap mengacuhkan ibu tirinya tersebut.

Ryeowook memeras kain yang sudah dicelupkannya ke dalam air hangat. Yesung memalingkan muka dengan raut tak suka saat Ryeowook mendekatkan kainnya pada luka di pelipisnya.

"Kumohon, untuk sekali saja.." Ryeowook mulai memohon, dan akhirnya Yesung memilih diam.

Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega. Ia mengusap kainnya pada luka lebam di wajah Yesung, dan perbuatannya menghasilkan ringisan pelan dari bibir Yesung.

"Maaf, aku akan melakukannya lebih pelan."

Ryeowook menaruh wadah air hangatnya di meja yang berada di hadapannya. Ia kembali membasahi kainnya dengan air hangat dan memerasnya pelan.

Saat ia ingin kembali mengusapkannya pada wajah Yesung, tiba-tiba _namja _itu memegang sebelah tangannya. Perbuatan tiba-tiba Yesung itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook terkejut sekaligus gugup.

Yesung mengambil kain yang berada di tangan Ryeowook dan membuangnya asal. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dengan kuat hingga membuat Ryeowook dengan paksa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Yesung terus menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia membalik tangan Ryeowook hingga kedua tangannya kini menatap telapak tangannya. Telapak tangan dengan beberapa bekas luka hasil perbuatannya kemarin.

"Setelah aku membuat tanganmu seperti ini," Yesung berucap pelan, tatapannya kini kembali pada kedua mata Ryeowook, "kenapa tak membuatmu takut padaku?"

Ryeowook diam-diam menelan ludahnya kasar. Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia sedikit takut pada _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"A-aku—" Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung, "Aku tak merasa takut padamu. A-aku.. aku menyayangimu selayaknya anakku sendiri, Yesung."

Seketika Yesung terlihat menyeringai, ia tertawa pelan.

"Lucu sekali. Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah menyayangiku selayaknya anakmu sendiri?" tanya Yesung, "terlebih.. aku sudah melukaimu seperti ini."

Yesung menggenggam telapak tangan— tak hanya menggenggam, namun juga menekannya. Menggenggamnya erat hingga membuat Ryeowook kembali mengggigit bibirnya saat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari luka di tangannya itu kembali terasa.

"S-sakit—"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sakit?"

Ryeowook kembali terkejut saat Yesung tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menghempas sofa. Yesung berada di atasnya, dan Ryeowook terbaring di sofa di antara kedua paha Yesung. Hal itu tidak memungkinkan Ryeowook untuk kabur.

Satu ujung bibir Yesung tertarik, membentuk seringai yang menurut Ryeowook terlihat mengerikan. _Namja _itu menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuh Ryeowook, wajahnya mencondong. Bahkan Ryeowook dapat merasakan deruan nafas Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kedua bola mata Ryeowook bergerak tak tenang saat Yesung kembali menatapnya tajam. Bahkan ia merasa pergerakan tubuhnya seakan dikunci, membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Semenjak kedatanganmu dan si brengsek itu, hidupku tak tenang." Ujar Yesung pelan.

"Yesung—"

"Ssstt,"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat saat Yesung menaruh satu jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungilnya. Yesung terlihat tersenyum, namun senyum itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa saja melukaimu lebih parah dari yang aku lakukan pada telapak tanganmu jika kau banyak bicara." Ujar Yesung penuh ancaman.

Ryeowook memilih diam, menuruti kemauan Yesung. Darahnya berdesir kencang dengan detakan jantuk yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ryeowook merasa terancam, namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang menarik darimu hingga si brengsek itu menjadi kelainan dengan menikahimu?"

Ucapan Yesung yang terdengar pedas sukses membuat telinga Ryeowook terasa panas.

Ryeowook segera memalingkan wajah dengan mata yang terpejam dan dahi yang mengkerut saat Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. _Namja_ itu sedang memperhatikannya, dan Ryeowook merasa takut untuk sekedar membuka mata dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Ujar Yesung seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ryeowook sedikit bernafas lega saat Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dan berhenti memperhatikannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya, tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik saat tiba-tiba Yesung menyentuh bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Disini," Yesung meraba pelan bagian dada Ryeowook. Ia menyeringai semakin menjadi saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai ketakutan. "biasanya kedua tanganku dapat meremas sesuatu yang berada disini dengan penuh gairah."

"Yesungh—" Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar seakan mendesah, "hentikan—"

"Jadi para gay akan terangsang jika bagian ini disentuh?" tanya Yesung, wajahnya terlihat santai— tapi bagi Ryeowook ekspresi Yesung yang seperti itu justru terlihat menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"I-ini tidak sopan— Yesung!"

Ryeowook memekik saat Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik kaos tipis yang Ryeowook kenakan hingga sebatas dada. Ryeowook berusaha berontak, namun Yesung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan Yesung ternyata lebih kuat darinya, tentu saja.

"Bagian ini," kali ini Yesung mengusap ujung jarinya pada _nipple_ Ryeowook yang terekspos jelas, "aku selalu mengusap, memilin, bahkan menghisapnya pada bagian ini. Apapun yang aku lakukan pada bagian ini selalu mampu membuat wanita merintih penuh kenikmatan. Apa ini juga berlaku padamu?"

"T-tidak!"

Tubuh Ryeowook seakan terbakar saat Yesung mendekatkan mulutnya yang panas pada _nipple_nya— yang sialnya entah kapan mulai menegang. Dan Yesung menyeringai karena menyadari tubuh Ryeowook begitu sensitif dan mudah terangsang, bahkan hanya dengan _dirty talk_ yang tak seberapa dari mulutnya.

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya saat Yesung mempermainkan tubuhnya, meniupkan nafas panas pada _nipple_nya yang tegang. Yesung benar-benar mempermainkannya, karena setelah itu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan turun dari atas tubuh Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam dan ia segera menurunkan kaosnya hingga kembali menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempat tertutup. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

"Jika kau pikir aku akan menyetubuhimu, membuatmu mendesah dan memasuki lubangmu, kau salah besar."

Yesung tertawa pelan seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku masih memiliki pikiran yang waras, tidak seperti kau. Kau adalah jalang kecil yang tak berguna."

Setelah selesai dengan ucapan pedasnya, Yesung memilih pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Karena hari ini ia tak berniat keluar rumah, Yesung memilih menapaki anak tangga dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini mengubah posisinya dengan duduk di sofa dengan berbagai pikiran dan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat. Ucapan Yesung tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Aku tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Yesung.." ujarnya lirih.

Ryeowook mendongkakan kepalanya saat kedua matanya terasa panas dan mulai memerah. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus kuat menghadapi Yesung.

_Ya, anggap saja ini sebagai perkenalan dan perjuangan awal untuk membuat Yesung dapat menerimanya sebagai ibunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa!"

Hyukjae tahu suara itu, suara nyaring milik yeoja berambut pirang panjang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sahabatnya itu. Dia Nam Sora.

"Oh, itu jalang milik Yesung." Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya berbicara dengan pedas. Hyukjae menyikut keras pinggang Donghae hingga membuat kekasihnya itu mengaduh.

"Dimana Yesung-ku?!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama melempar tatapan malas saat mendengar sebutan manis namun terkesan menjijikan yang keluar dari bibir merah Sora.

Wanita—tentu saja ia wanita, mengingat berapa banyak _namja_ yang sudah menidurinya— itu mengambil tempat dalam satu meja bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tanpa permisi sedikitpun.

"Kau pikir aku ini ibunya?" Hyukjae mendengus pelan.

"Astaga, aku tahu dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu kafe milik kekasih gay-mu ini seperti biasanya, bersama kalian, tapi ternyata tidak?" Sora kembali bertanya.

"Kau memang gadis bodoh yang hanya mengutamakan besar payudaramu dibanding otakmu. Kau hanya perlu datangi rumahnya dan temui dia jika kau tak menemukannya disini. Kenapa harus sepanik itu?"

Donghae menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya saat melihat Sora mulai cemberut karena ucapannya tadi.

"Itulah masalahnya!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa lagi datang dan di rumahnya sesuka hati! Sekarang ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang kejam dan ibu— entah benar atau salah kata yang kuucapkan untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang sudah dinikahi ayahnya itu."

Satu alis Donghae terangkat, ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Ayahnya baru saja menikah, dengan seorang namja, dan mereka tinggal bersama Yesung sekarang."

"Wow!" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, namun pancaran wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan geli dalam bersamaan.

"Ayahnya kini beralih menjadi seorang gay. Memang terbukti, bahwa kecantikan seorang namja pun tak terkalahkan hingga membuat ayahnya beralih."

Hyukjae hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sora yang duduk di hadapan mereka mengkerut tak suka.

"Dan mungkin, setelah itu Yesung Hyung pun akan menjadi gay dan meninggalkan gadis idiotnya ini." tambah Hyukjae. Membuat Sora memekik keras dengan beberapa makian yang terlontar dari bibirnya hingga mengundang perhatian pengunjung kafe saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook sangat berharap jika Kangin segera pulang dan berada tepat di sampingnya. Sungguh. Selama pria itu tak bersamanya, dan membuatnya hanya berdua dengan Yesung di rumah ini membuatnya perlahan-laha terasa menyiksa. Hanya bersama Kangin ia bisa merasa aman.

Bukan, Ryeowook bukan berpikir untuk mengadu pada Kangin atas apa yang sudah Yesung lakukan padanya hari ini. _Uh_, kejadian memalukan itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar terlihat lemah di bawah Yesung!

Jika Ryeowook seorang pengadu, mungkin nanti malam ia akan langsung meminta Kangin untuk memukuli Yesung lagi sebagai balasan atas sikap kurang ajarnya itu. Tapi tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Ryeowook memang aman jika bersama Kangin, mungkin lebih tepatnya nyaman. Pria itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Ryeowok aman.

Ryeowook duduk di ranjangnya, menekuk kakinya dan melingkari lututnya dengan tangan-tangan kurusnya. Ia mengadah, memperhatikan jam dinding yang tergantung di hadapannya. Masih jam dua siang. Sial, Ryeowook berharap terlalu cepat agar Kangin dapat segera pulang.

Baru saja ia akan berbaring, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa izinnya. Ryeowook menahan nafas saat melihat Yesung kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Bersandar pada daun pintu, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuamu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yesung. Itu tidak sopan." Ryeowook menekankan, menyembukan rasa gugupnya saat melihat Yesung yang kini menatapnya.

Oh, Ryeowook harus siap menghadapi Yesung. Kapanpun dan dalam kondisi apapun.

"Itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku permasalahkan."

Yesung berjalan mendekat, Ryeowook sudah waspada dengan menyeret tubuhnya mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang.

Yesung dengan santai duduk di pinggir ranjang, juga sekaligus di pinggir kedua kaki Ryeowook yang kini berselonjor lurus.

"Kau tahu, dulu kamar ini ditempati si brengsek itu bersama ibuku. Mereka selalu memperlakukan kamar ini selayaknya istana milik berdua."

Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung. Mencari tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari arah pembiacaraan anak itu.

"Sekalipun mereka sudah memilikiku, tapi jika sudah berada di kamar ini— hanya berdua, mereka selalu bertingkah seperti remaja yang dimabuk cinta untuk pertama kalinya." Yesung menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Ryeowook, "di ranjang ini, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta. Melakukan fantasi seks liar mereka bersama. Kedua orang tuaku melakukannya disini, di atas ranjang yang kini kau duduki."

Yesung menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah padam. Entah itu karena malu atau cemburu, Yesung tak dapat memastikan.

"Kamar ini tak berpenghuni lagi semenjak kepergian ibuku. Dan sekarang, kau datang dan dengan sesuka hati menempati ruangan istimewa mendiang ibuku bersama suaminya itu."

Ryeowook harus memundurkan kepalanya saat Yesung menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, menguncinya untuk tak bergerak. Wajah Yesung sangat dekat dengannya, lagi.

Dalam posisi seperti ini, Ryeowook dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah sempurna Yesung. Dan entah pikiran dari mana, ia melihat Yesung sangat tampan dan seringainya yang jahat.. justru membuatnya telrihat seksi. Astaga! Kenapa ia harus memiliki anak tiri sekejam dan setampan Yesung?!

"Ngomong-ngomong soal seks, sudah hampir dua hari aku tak melakukannya. Dan itu karenamu, pengacau kecil." Yesung berbisik rendah, cukup membuat Ryeowook bergidik.

Yesung memegang dagu Ryeowook dan membuatnya dipaksa mendongkak. Caramelnya bertemu dua pasang mata yang terlihat hitam legam. Tatapan tajam dan sarat akan kebencian yang dalam. Dan ia tahu tatapan seperti itu hanya ditunjukan padanya, si pengacau kecil itu.

"Bibirmu terlihat kecil dan menggoda seperti milik seorang yeoja." Yesung mengamatinya, "sudah berapa banyak namja yang menghisap dan membuatmu mengerang dengan liur yang mengalir di sudutnya?"

Yesung menekan ibu jarinya pada dua belah bibir Ryeowook yang dibuat terkatup rapat oleh pemiliknya.

"Tubuhmu bergetar, apa aku membuatmu takut.. lagi?"

Yesung menyeringai, ia senang saat melihat Ryeowook terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Tunduk padanya. Ia senang saat melihat musuhnya tak berdaya.

Dan memang benar, entah mengapa Yesung dapat dengan mudah membuat tubuhnya diam. Seakan tak dengan Yesung membuatnya seakan kehilangan akal. Aroma tubuh Yesung yang maskulin benar-benar mengganggu penciumannya hingga merambat ke otaknya. Ia terhipnotis oleh anak tirinya yang kurang ajar ini.

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu terjadi? Apakah itu dengans seorang namja juga?"

Yesung bahkan kini mulai berani menggerakan ibu jarinya. Menggesek kulitnya dengan bibir Ryeowook yang terasa lembut di indra perabanya. Sial, Yesung yakin ia tak pernah merasakan bibir selembut ini, bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya. Dan sialnya lagi Yesung menyentuh bibir yang begitu lembut itu pada tubuh seorang namja, sama sepertinya.

"Y-ya—"

Ryeowook menjawab saat Yesung akhirnya membuat kedua bibirnya terbuka.

"—dengan ayahku, saat perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh tahun."

Jawaban konyol. Dan polos.

"Oh, ciuman yang menganggumkan."

Yesung menjauhkan ibu jarinya, hal tersebut membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega dan ia mengambil sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa kau terangsang? Nafasmu memburu."

Jelas tidak. Yesung tahu itu. Ia bukan seorang pemula dalam urusan seks. Bahkan ia bisa menebak apakah seorang gadis masih perawan atau tidak hanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"T-tidak!"

Ryeowook terbata-bata, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku sudah membicarakan soal ini padamu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyetubuhimu. Aku masih waras," Yesung mencengkram satu lengan Ryeowook, cukup membuat Ryeowook meringis karenanya. "aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengamu, karena kau pun sudah mempermainkan hidupku dengan kehadiranmu disini."

Yesung memilih pergi setelah mendorong Ryeowook dalam bantingan keras di lengannya. Cukup membuat namja itu kembali meringis kesakitan. Lagi-lagi ia pelas kendali, dan masa bodoh dengan reaksi Kangin jika mengetahui istri tercintanya tersebut kembali menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

Yesung menutup pintu kamar dengan membantingnya. Ia tak langsung pergi ke kamarnya atau pergi ke tempat lain di rumah ini. Ia terdiam di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kedua matanya menatap ibu jarinya yang kini saling mengusap dengan jari lainnya. Bibir yang lembut itu.. seakan masih terasa di jari-jari tangannya. Sepertinya mulai gila, bagaimana bisa ia mendamba bibir seorang namja? Bahkan bibir itu milik ibu tirinya, yang sangat dibencinya itu?

Satu hal lagi yang tak ia mengerti, ia mulai penasaran bagaimana rasa dari bibir lembut yang terlihat manis di kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk di sofa saat Kangin pulang. Ia tak peduli dengan kehadiran ayahnya tersebut. Seperti siang tadi, ia selalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi ketika 'hal mengganggu' itu berada di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan kehadiran Kangin, karena ia pun tahu jika pria berusia kepala empat itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kangin mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Dan memegang rahangnya.

Yesung mencoba menjauhkan diri dengan menarik keras tangan Kangin yang mencengkram rahangnya. Namun Kangin tetap tak bergeming, ia masih memegangi rahang putranya tersebut. Kangin memiringkan wajah Yesung, ia dapat melihat raut tak suka Yesung saat ia menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ini Hyung,"

Yesung melihat ke atas dengan lirikan matanya, mengingat wajahnya yang kini dalam kendali tangan Kangin tak memungkinkan ia untuk mendongkak.

Ia melihat Ryeowook menaruh sebuah tempat berisi air hangat dan kain. Dua benda yang juga ia lihat tadi siang.

Ryeowook mengambil tempat di samping kiri Yesung. Dan Yesung sendiri merasa sangat canggung duduk dengan diapit pasangan suami istri yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebelah sini, Ryeowook."

Yesung melihat Ryeowook mulai memeras kain yang sebelumnya terendam di air hangat. Detik kemudian Yesung merasakan hangat yang menjalar pada bagian sekitar rahang, pipi, dan pelipis wajahnya. Ryeowook menekan-nekan kain basahnya dengan penuh hati-hati.

Kangin memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya yang ini butuh obat merah," Kangin menunjuk sudut bibir Yesung yang terlihat membiru namun terdapat luka dengan darah yang sudah mongering, dan hal itu butuh pengobatan secepatnya.

Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan itu.

"A-akh!"

Entah menyadarinya atau tidak, Yesung baru saja merintih seperti anak kecil yang sedang diobati oleh ibunya dan dipegangi oleh ayahnya.

"Tahan, mungkin ini memang sedikit membuatmu perih." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan.

Yesung diam. Dengan pikiran yang penuh pertanyaan.

Ia melirik Kangin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan Kangin menjadi seperhatian ini padanya? Kenapa ia peduli pada luka yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri? Kenapa ia harus sekhawatir ini hingga menyuruh istrinya itu mengobatinya dengan benar.

Kenapa?

Apa Kangin sudah mulai menyayanginya lagi?

Menganggapnya sebagai anaknya lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Yeah chap2! Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Aku bener-bener terharu kalian seantusias ini sama ceritaku yang klise ini ;-; aku minta maaf gabisa balesin ripyu satu-satu dan mungkin ini A/N terpendekku. Soalnya aku ngetik ini jam 12 malam dan nyonya besar di rumah ini udah ngancem bakal nyabut kabel PCnya kalau aku ga cepet cepet tidur soalnya besok ada kelas pagi /CURHAT/ huhuhu ;;

Salam hangat dari Choi Rinri dan jangan lupa ripyunya ya! xD

_Ps: nanti kita cuap cuap lebih banyak di chapter 3 ya!_


End file.
